


50 Shades of Kalex

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, Detective Alex Danvers, Detective Kara Danvers, Evil Alex Danvers, Evil Kara Danvers, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Alex Danvers, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Married Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Murder Mystery, One Shot, Possessive Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Smut, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Random one-shot Kalex stories.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 57





	1. Chosen pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the start of the one-shot stories
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Maggie was not happy; Alex had just told her that Kara declared her love for her adopted sister and Maggie was going to have serious words with Kara. Alex was back at the apartment; she was troubled about what Kara had told her. She was unaware that Maggie was at the DEO right now and asking J’onn to call Kara in under the pretence of an alien threat.

J’onn had no idea what Maggie was up to and neither did Kara as she gently touched down on the balcony in her Supergirl outfit. Kara had been troubled as of lately, Alex hardly spoken to her since their last conversation 2 days ago. Sauntering over to the command centre, her cape fluttering behind her as she joined J’onn’s side. “Hey J’onn” Kara greeted forcing a smile which did not quite reach her eyes.

Turning to the blonde superheroine J’onn offered her a smile “Hey Kara, I’m sorry but Maggie asked for me to call you in… she wants to talk” he said as he motioned to the training room behind her. Turning towards the door leading to the training room Kara nodded her head and she sauntered over to the training room; no doubt Alex had told her girlfriend what happened and what Kara had said.

Opening the door Kara stepped inside and felt the full force of the Kryptonite Emitters which were turned up high. The door closing behind her and she felt the hand of somebody grabbing her shoulder before spinning her around. Kara found herself facing a terribly upset Maggie Sawyer who brought her fist back and slammed it straight into Kara’s nose with a sickening _‘crack’_.

Blood exploded from Kara’s nose as the force of the blow caused her to stagger back and she fell to the floor. Maggie slipped off her jacket and tossed it aside as Kara struggled to get her feet under her and push herself up. Wearing a black tank top and jeans Maggie stepped closer to the downed hero before she ran and kicked Kara hard in the side. Kara let out a pained cry as she rolled onto her other side.

Maggie sneered as she looked down at Kara “What’s the matter, can’t fight back without your powers!” Maggie taunted; her voice full of venom as she circled the downed hero. Kara struggled to push herself back up onto her feet, but Maggie would not let her up, charging in and smashing the tip of her boot into Kara’s jaw. Kara’s head snapped back from the blow of Maggie’s boot and she fell onto her back.

Straddling Kara’s lap Maggie glared down at her “Come on, fight back!” she demanded, panting as she bared her teeth whilst sneering at the blonde before she punched Kara hard. The blonde’s head snapping to the left as Maggie hit her, Kara’s head turning to the left and the right sharply as Maggie started to mercilessly beat her.

“Sir!” Agent Vasquez called out from her computer as she looked over her shoulder at J’onn who was talking to Alex who had arrived. Alex was worried because Maggie had not come home, and Kara was not answering her calls. J’onn turned to Susan and he walked over to her terminal with Alex following close behind only for Alex to gasp as she witnessed is the scene unfold.

Kara was laying on her back with Maggie straddling her, Maggie was violently punching Kara without mercy. Blood stained the floor of the training room and stained Kara’s suit,

Kara’s eyes were swollen shut and blood was spilling from her mouth. Maggie stopped and glared at Kara “FIGHT BACK!!!” Maggie demanded as she grabbed Kara’s hair “Come on, of you love Alex like you claim… fight me for her!”

Shaking her head Kara refused to fight, letting out a whisper “No” her voice was hoarse as she lay there “Won’t fight” she whispered.

“Why not!” Maggie demanded as she glared at the broken Kryptonian.

“Because… Because it would hurt Alex” Kara croaked out as she pushed Maggie off her and rolled onto her stomach. Planting her hands underneath her Kara pushed herself back up to her feet and started to stagger towards the door “Can never do that” she finished.

Maggie was trembling as she stood there glaring at Kara before smirking “Alex chose me, she would never choose you” she taunted “How could she ever love you, all you have ever done is hurt her!” she spat “You should have died on Krypton, the universe would be better off without you” Maggie’s words hit Kara hard as she stopped suddenly and looked at the floor.

Without warning the Kryptonite emitters went down and the door flew open revealing a seriously pissed off Alex as she glared at Maggie before she focused on Kara. Kara staggered her way towards the door hoping to slink away quietly though seriously wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Instead, though Kara felt the strong arms of Alex wrapping around her and helping her out of the room.

Leaving Maggie standing there in stunned silence.

Alex pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek “You should’ve kicked her ass” she whispered into Kara’s ear as she aided the blonde to the medical bay.

2 Hours Later:

Kara was laying in the medical bed; she was wearing one of Alex’s sweatshirts and sweatpants. She had laid under the sunlamps for the past hour and healed but now she was resting in bed and sleeping. Alex was right now with Maggie in the office, Kara had tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, but Alex used the device to stop her from listening in. So, Kara was on her own, J’onn had just popped in and sat with her for a while.

Kara looked at the bloodied Supergirl suit which was folded up on the chair near her bed, she giggled as she remembered Alex’s words after the fight ended “You should have kicked her ass” Kara felt her cheeks warm at the feeling of Alex’s lips on her cheek as she helped the blonde leave the training room. Kara closed her eyes and settled in, deciding it was time to take a nap.

“Kara” Alex whispered as she poked her head into the medical room, her lips curled into a soft smile as she saw Kara laying there “Kara” she called again.

Eyelids fluttering open Kara looked at Alex “Hey Alex” Kara whispered as she looked at the auburn-haired agent.

Stepping into the medical room and walking over to the bed Alex sat on the edge before looking down on Kara with an adoring smile “How are you feeling?” she asked as she ran her fingers through Kara’s honey blonde hair. Blue eyes gazing into Alex’s brown eyes Kara smiled as she nodded her head “I’ll be fine, but you should get going” she said “Maggie will be waiting for you” she said.

Kara’s heart ached at the mere thought of Alex and Maggie together, but Alex had made her choice after Kara told her how she had felt. Alex never actually said anything but turned and walked away, Kara did not need words to translate that answer. Alex leaned her head to the side, her lips curled into a smile as her fingers tentatively brushed through Kara’s soft blonde hair.

“Why would I go home with Maggie?” Alex asked as she leaned closer “I’ve chosen you” she whispered before closing the gap and her lips met Kara’s. Momentarily surprised by the revelation Kara was frozen to the spot as she felt Alex’s lips on hers. After a tense moment and Alex panicking that that Kara had changed her mind, Kara finally sank into the kiss.

Bringing her hands up and threading them through Alex’s auburn hair as her lips parted in invitation for Alex’s tongue. Smiling against the blonde’s lips Alex slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth and explored, their tongues dancing and dualling as Kara hands remained buried in Alex’s hair.

Susan and J’onn shared a look as they watched as Alex gently pushed Kara down onto the bed and straddled, her their kiss growing in intensity as Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips. J’onn turned away and handed Susan the $20 bill that he had in his pocket before he walked away, giving the 2 women some privacy as Susan subtly snapped a picture of the pair together.

Turning away she quickly shot a text message to Lena.

Lena was not happy when she got that text.

No, she was not happy at all.

Now she owed Susan $100.


	2. Kara's Queen: Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxima has come for Kara, claiming Kara was her queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 2nd chapter of the random one-shot story.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this.

** The DEO: **

_‘Will never be good enough’._

Those words forever haunted Alex Danvers who was right now sitting in her lab lamenting on Mon-El’s words. He had said those words to her 3 weeks ago, 2 months after he had landed and began flirting with Kara. Alex wanted nothing more than to go over to him and knock his smug grin off his face whenever she saw him flirting with Kara, but she had the last laugh when Kara told him she was only into women.

Mon-El changed tactics, instead of flirting with Kara he now changed to tormenting Alex Danvers, cruelly joking that Kara would never love her back. She tried not to let his words get to her but after so many years of telling herself the same thing, his words eventually sank in. Kara bounded over from talking to J’onn and walked into Alex’s lab, pressing her soft lips against Alex’s cheek.

The auburn-haired agent could feel the heated glare of Mon-El staring at the back of her head and the agent could not help but feel smug. Wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulder Alex tugged the blonde closer to her side and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek. “So, what di you want to discuss?” Kara asked as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eye before looking at Alex.

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, have a movie night?” Alex asked as she looked between Kara and then looked to the file on her desk “I have some more tests to run but then I am all yours” she said. Alex wasn’t sure if she is imagining it, but she was sure she heard Kara mutter “In my dreams” and she was sure she saw Kara blushing, surely, she was seeing things right.

Kara certainly was not interested in her like that… right.

Wrapping her arms around Alex tight, Kara pressed her lips to Alex’s temple before she nodded her head and turned around “I’ll get the pizza” she called. Alex smirked to herself as she shook her head, no doubt she would order the Pizza to arrive just as Alex does. Kara was not being clever; Alex knew that she timed things right just so Alex would be the one paying for the food.

And Alex found herself not minding anymore.

It was worth it just to spend the night with Kara.

Alex went back to work when after 2 seconds J’onn called her down into the command centre. Releasing a sigh Alex got to her feet and grabbed her jacket, it would take a while for the DNA results to come back. Alex turned and made her way out of her lab, slipping her jacket on as she made her way down the stairs leading to the main command centre when she came to a sudden stop at the sight of the new arrival.

Standing before everyone wearing a long green dress, there was a slip at the side which showed off the woman’s perfectly toned legs. Alex’s eyes roamed up the woman’s legs and continued to ascend as she took the sight of the strange woman with long flowing red hair which flowed down over the woman’s pale shoulders. The men were drooling but over the redhead, but she was uninterested in them as her eyes scanned the surroundings.

“I am here to find my queen!” The woman announced as she stepped further inside the DEO’s command centre, passing Alex without a second thought “Where is my queen Kara Zor-El?” the woman demanded.

Kara thankfully was in her civilian clothing at the time, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and grabbing her notepad. Ducking her head down as she opened her notepad, Kara stepped forward “Excuse me, I work of CatCo News… can I have a few questions please?” she asked but instead Kara was pushed aside with enough force to send her flying towards the wall.

Looking behind her as she was thrown at the wall, Kara slowed herself down just seconds before hitting the wall and instead she made a grunting sound and hit the floor; the last thing she needed was for the woman to realize she was Supergirl. Alex moved to her side and Kara offered her a smile, nodding her head signalling she was fine before she got to her feet.

The woman turned to Alex and Kara “I am Queen Maxima of Almerac, I am here for my queen Kara Zor-El” she announced. Her eyes switching between the 2 women before narrowing suspiciously on Kara who ducked her head shyly and pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose “You just missed her, she left 2 hours ago” Kara lied.

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she looked to Kara and then to Queen Maxima “She went that way” Bad move.

Kara pointed in another direction at the same time “She went that way” she stated simultaneously.

Maxima did not look amused whilst J’onn facepalmed himself _‘Kara and Alex really were useless’_.

“I do not take kindly to being kept from my intended” Maxima snarled as she advanced on Alex and Kara before she pushed Alex aside. Staggering away Alex turned and watched as Maxima advanced on Kara slowly, Kara anxiously being backed up to the wall behind her “Uh I apologize Miss, truth is I didn’t see where Supergirl went” Kara said, her voice dropping to a slight squeak.

Maxima smirked as she tilted her head to the side and looked into Kara’s blue eyes before her hands moved up and she gently pulled off Kara’s glasses “Clever disguise my love, but it will take more than glasses to fool me” Maxima said. Alex quirked her eyebrows partly in amusement as she could see Kara grumbling about how Alex was right, maybe Supergirl did need a mask.

Untying Kara’s hair from its ponytail, Maxima watched as Kara’s blonde hair flowed around over her shoulders “My, such beauty… humanity has nothing on you” the redhead purred as her fingers stroked Kara’s blonde locks.

Swallowing audibly Kara blushed as she looked to Alex, her eyes screaming for the Auburn-haired agent to help her before she looked back to Maxima “I am flattered, really I am but I am afraid it’s impossible” she said as she bit her lip “I am already married” she answered.

Maxima’s expression darkened as she looked at Kara “Really, and who is your Bond mate?” she asked before looking at Kara’s wrist “And you are not wearing the bonding bracelet of the House of El” she observed.

“Crap” Kara muttered as she looked to Alex and then to Maxima “I keep it at home when I go out as Supergirl” she answered, stuttering as she lies her ass off before she ducked down and made a dash for Alex’s side “This is my bond mate” she stated.

Alex’s head turned sharply as her mouth dropped open, looking at the blonde in surprise before she looks at the Queen of Almerac. Alex knew there was no way back, Kara had already dropped them in it so she might as well enjoy it. Wrapping an arm around Kara, her hand resting on Kara’s hip Alex tugged the blonde closer to her side “I am her wife” she stated.

Maxima did not look convinced as she stood there, staring at the 2 women suspiciously before she folded her arms across her chest “You really think a human can give you what I can, humans are so fragile” she sneered.

Trying to not let the words affect her, Alex kept her expression passive but Mon-El’s words and now Maxima’s brought back Alex’s. Kara puffed out her chest and her expression hardened as she stepped up and placed herself in between Alex and Maxima “She gives me everything I need, everything I want, and I love her with all my heart!” Kara declared as she readied herself.

Alex had to admit, seeing Kara this way… she was really aroused.

Alex looked at Maxima and smirked as Maxima looked defeated before raising her hand, backing away slowly Maxima nodded her head “So be it” she said before she turned and walked away. Kara exhaled hard as she watched the redhead walk away before launching into the sky, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara tight and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek.

Afterwards Alex would have to question Kara about what was said, Did Kara mean what she had said or was it an act?

** That Night – Kara’s Apartment: **

Alex arrived at the apartment later that evening and as predicted it was just as the pizza arrived. Alex shook her head amused by Kara’s sneakiness and she paid for the pizza before making her way inside the building and walked to the elevator. She was still thinking about Kara’s words earlier along with Maxima’s and Mon-El’s cruel taunts about her not being enough for Kara.

Were they right?

Was she not enough for Kara?

Alex was so lost in her thought that she barely realized the elevator had stopped and she quickly darted out of the doors just before they closed. Gripping the 6 pack of beers and the pizza boxes, Alex walked towards Kara’s apartment door when it flew open and Alex’s mouth went dry. Standing before her was Kara who had not long finished in the shower.

Kara was not wearing her glass, wearing Alex’s sweatshirt and PJ pants. Her hair was soaking wet from the shower, strands of hair sticking to her neck as the faint scent of strawberry’s filled Alex’s nose. The sight of Kara dredged up all sorts of images that were less then innocent in Alex’s mind, but she quickly pushed those images aside.

Holding up the beer and Pizza Alex offered Kara a smile “I’ve come bearing pizza and beer” she announced. Kara smiled as she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex’s cheek before she moved back to allow Alex into the apartment. Ignoring the tingling sensation on her cheek Alex stepped inside and sauntered over to the couch as Kara closed the door behind her.

“So, anymore proposals” Alex asked as she subtly looked around wondering if Maxima returned to try and take Kara as her wife.

Kara sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed the 2 plates she had ready before returning to the couch “Jealous she didn’t ask you?” Kara joked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Scoffing in response Alex shook her head as she grabbed 1 of the bottles of beer and twisted the cap off “Nope, she wasn’t my type” she answered.

“Oh yeah, would a certain detective be your type?” Kara asked though the word detective came off a little harsher than she had intended.

Smiling at the jealousy Kara was showing whenever the subject of Maggie popped up Alex shook her head “Nope, I prefer blondes” she answered.

Kara choked on her beer which she had just opened and was taking a sip of it when Alex said that. Alex smiled as she grabbed her plate and sat down before opening the bottle “So, what do you want to watch?” Alex asked.

“Well either Homeland, Glee, Terminator, Die Hard or that Christmas movie from last year with Kristen Stewart and Mackenzie Davis?” Kara answered as she sat down beside Alex and grabbed the remote.

“Terminator” Alex answered instantly without a second thought and she grabbed a slice of her pizza.

Kara and Alex remained silent but cuddled up on the couch, both enjoying the peace and quiet, but Alex was planning something.

Because Maxima and Mon-El was right.

She was not enough for Kara.

But maybe project 61-K would help with that.

Neither were ready to confront their obvious feelings for one another.

Unbeknownst to Alex and Kara; Maxima was watching from outside and conspiring.

Kara was hers… and no human would stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> I look forward to seeing your feedback.


	3. Kara's Queen: Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxima kicks her plan into action and somebody see's an opportunity to get rid of Alex.

Maxima watched as Alex and Kara settled in on the couch together, Alex’s arm draped over Kara’s shoulder as Kara’s head rested against Alex. Both women glancing at one another subtly whilst the other was engrossed into the movie and Maxima’s anger flared as she watched. A human… what could a human possibly give Kara Zor-El? Maxima asked herself with a smug grin as she puffed her chest out and straightened her back with her head held high.

How could a human possibly give Supergirl what she desired, Maxima could give Supergirl anything she wanted and yet Kara seemed to be only interested in Alex. Maxima continued to observe before she decided to leave and return home as to not arouse suspicion from Supergirl. Kara was snuggled up into Alex’s side, her arms wrapped around Alex’s body as Alex watched her sleep.

Running her fingers through her hair Alex smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips to her best friend/adopted sister’s forehead. She could not remember a time where she was not deeply in love with Kara, she always had been ever since that very first day Kara was dropped off. Alex never hated Kara truly back then but instead merely confused Alex about her own feelings and questioned her own sexuality.

It was because of her feelings for Kara that caused her to fall out with Vicki; Vicki being her best friend since high school until one day Alex told Vicki how she felt about Kara and Vicki stopped being friends with her. Alex ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair of Kara Danvers, and she smiled as she slipped from the blonde’s embrace before gathering her up into her arms.

Moaning as she felt Alex lifting her up bridal style Kara moaned sleepily as she wrapped her arms over Alex’s shoulders and snuggled into Alex who smiled as she carried Kara into the bedroom. Gently laying Kara down in the bed Alex brought the blanket up and covered Kara from her shoulder down, tucking the blonde in for the night before she went to leave and head home.

Instead, though Kara had other ideas as she reached out and took Alex’s hand, looking down at the blonde Alex narrowed her eyes as Kara smiled “Stay” she whispered. Alex was hesitant to stay in the same bed as Kara, but she melted under the intense pout Kara was using on her and she nodded her head. Slipping off her shirt and her jeans, Alex moved to the drawer and grabbed her tank top and sweatpants she kept there whenever she had slept over.

Getting dressed into the sweatpants and tank top Alex pulled the blanket back before sliding into the bed. Pulling the blanket up over her Alex turned and her front pressed against Kara’s back, her arms wrapping around the blonde tight and holding her close. A moan leaving Kara’s lips as she nestled into Alex’s embrace, she always loved it when Alex spooned her when they slept in the same bed.

Alex closed her eyes and exhaled a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair before she closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

Unaware of Maxima’s plan.

** That night: **

Maxima flew through the city, a plan formulating in her head as she thought about Alex And Kara together in each other’s arms. What was it about Kryptonian’s and humans, why was Superman and Supergirl so drawn to their respective humans? Kara deserved a queen who could match her in everyway and would rule Almerac by her side, Kara would make a fantastic queen of Almerac but no… instead she chose her human.

Alex was undeserving of her and Kara needed to see that, Maxima flew around for a while and did her homework on National City before she found the perfect opportunity… Maxwell Lord. Maxwell Lord was going off on another of his _‘I hate Supergirl’_ rants again in a public interview and Maxima chose him to be the perfect target and she returned to the DEO to get what she needed for her plan to succeed.

Kara Zor-El was hers.

They would rule Almerac together.

** The following morning: **

Alex awakened in bed, Kara was snuggled into her embrace and her head was resting on Alex’s chest and her hand was resting on… whoa second base. Alex bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at the sight and feeling of Kara’s hand on her boob through the fabric of her t-shirt. Looking down at Kara highly amused Alex cleared her throat and gently nudged Kara who had been fast asleep “Hey, Kara it’s time to get up” she said.

Kara grumbled tiredly as she snuggled into Alex’s side “Not now, 5 more minutes” she moaned as her hand gently squeezed Alex’s boob causing gasped to escape the agent’s lips. Alex nudged Kara again “Kara, honey please can you wake up or you’ll need to buy me dinner and a movie” she said. Kara’s face scrunched adorably in confusion before her eyelids opened and her eyes landed on her right hand which was resting on Alex’s… uh oh.

Rolling away quickly Kara ended up rolling off the bed and fell off, falling straight to the floor with a solid _‘Thud’_ biting her lip Alex struggled to stop herself from giggling at how comical that was. Kara pushed herself back to her feet before looking at Alex, her cheeks bright red as she shyly looked away from her “I’m sorry” she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Alex’s expression morphed from amusement to caring as she sat up “Look Kara, we really need to talk about what’s going on between us” she said as she took Kara’s hand into her own.

Opening her mouth Kara attempted to speak when there was a knock on the apartment door drawing the attention of the 2 women. Looking towards the bedroom door Alex and Kara shared a look before she got to their feet and made their way to the front door.

Making her way into the kitchen Alex put a fresh pot of coffee on whilst Kara walked to the apartment door. Unlocking it and grabbing the doorknob Kara turned it and pulled it open revealing 2 DEO agents standing outside “Kara Danvers, Is Agent Danvers here?” one of the agents asked.

Kara looked to Alex and pointed in her direction “Yeah she’s in the kitchen” Kara answered as she looked back at the agents “Is there a problem?” she asked.

“We’ve been ordered to bring her in for questioning” The 2nd agent replied as he looked less professional and more anxious, he had been trained by Alex much like the other agents of the DEO he joined with.

“Questioning?” Kara asked as Alex stepped out of the kitchen, looking at the 2 agents “Agent Gregory?” Alex asked as she looked at the younger agent before her eyes switched the other who was a little older than she was “Agent Davis?” she asked.

Agent Gregory was a young man in his 20’s with thick black hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes, he always had somewhat of a crush on Alex Danvers when he first met her but realized soon, she was only onto women, but he stayed a good friend of hers and even talked to Supergirl from time to time.

Agent Davis on the other hand was much older and stoutish with greying hair; he not one of Alex Danvers fans nor was he a fan of Supergirl. Agent Davis was one of the older agents who had been around for a long time, he worked closely with Hank Henshaw. Davis was anti-Alien, also Anti-Feminist and homophobic; he hated having to answer to Alex Danvers and he also hated Supergirl more.

When Supergirl publicly came out as a lesbian, he openly opposed her remaining at the DEO and publicly spoke out against same sex couple and he also spoke out about women holding positions of power. And judging by the smug expression on his face right this moment, he was enjoying every bit of this and both Alex and Kara knew it.

Kara shared a look with Alex before looking at the Agents “What?” she asked.

“For the murder of Maxwell Lord” Agent Davis answered as he took out his cuffs and went to step towards Alex, but Gregory gripped the older agent’s arm, Davis sneered at the young man “Just what the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Alex was in a state of shock; Maxwell Lord was murdered.

Looking at the agent who had been crushing on her for weeks Alex offered him a smile “It’s okay Agent Gregory” she said as she dried her hands “Agent Davis is merely doing his job and you have your orders” she said as she stepped over to Kara’s side “I’ll be okay” she assured as she pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek.

Agent Gregory ducked his head as Agent Davis sneered at the 2 women in disgust before he roughly grabbed Alex by her arm and attempted to drag her out.

Kara saw red as she watched him grab Alex’s arm, quickly grabbing his wrist Kara squeezed causing the bones in his wrist to crack under her incredible strength. Agent Davis cried out as his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, whimpering as Agent Gregory watched, relieved that Kara had put the older agent in his place.

“KARA!” Alex snapped angrily causing the blonde to rear back as if slapped, Kara knew she was wrong to do it, but nobody roughly manhandles Alex like that. Alex sighed as she took her hands into her own, her brown eyes gazing deep into Kara’s blue and she smiled “It’s going to be okay” she assured the blonde “I promise, we’ll get this straightened out” she said.

“Bitch broke my wrist… arrest her!” Agent Davis demanded as he looked to Agent Gregory who looked at Agent Danvers sadly. She never pitied him for his crush on her, it was kind of sweet and he was never forceful when it came to his crush. He had once left her a poem in her DEO locker because at the time he had not known she was a lesbian and when he found out he was so embarrassed that he apologized profusely.

Looking at Agent Davis, Gregory looked to Alex and Kara before shrugging his shoulders “I didn’t see anything” Agent Davis replied as he looked at his phone “I… I was watching a funny cat video” he said showing a cat video on his phone of a cat falling face first into a plate of lasagna.

Agent Davis sneered at Kara; Alex walked over to Agent Gregory and held out her wrists for him to cuff her but instead Gregory did not and instead he led her to the elevator with Agent Davis close behind them and Kara wanted to follow but the look Alex gave her spoke volumes, she did not want Kara getting involved.

As the elevator doors closed Kara was left alone in the apartment, closing the door before she turned and saw Maxima standing on her balcony with a smug grin as she gazed at Kara.

Kara knew in that moment… Maxima set Alex up.

** On route: **

Sitting in the back of the SUV Alex was thinking about what she was going to do, how was she going to get out of this and who would want to kill Maxwell Lord; Besides everyone who ever met him. Alex looked out of the window, watching as the scenery passed her by and she began to worry about Kara knowing the blonde had a penchant of getting involved when Alex did not want her to be.

Settling into the back seat Alex closed her eyes and waited as Davis spoke “Turn here” the older gruff agent said as he slipped a hand into his jacket. Agent Gregory looked confused by the sudden request and so did Alex, that was not the way to the DEO, and she reopened her eyes and watched as Agent Davis pulled a gun out from inside his jacket and aimed at Agent Gregory.

Looking at Agent Davis, Gregory looked shocked and confused as he looked between the older man and then the road “You set Alex up?!” Agent Gregory spat.

“Nope, no idea what’s going on, but it’s provided me with an opportunity to get rid of her” Agent Davis sneered as he glanced at her.

“So, what, what are you going to tell Director J’onn and the others?” Agent Gregory demanded as he turned the car to the left.

“Simple, Agent Danvers got loose with your help; you gave her the keys to escape and you and her attempted to run away but was heroically gunned down by me having sustained injury in trying to stop you both” Agent Davis answered with a smirk.

Agent Gregory looked to Alex in the rear view before he nodded his head, and he turned the wheel sharply.

He drove the SUV straight into a solid brick wall.


	4. Kara's Queen: Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated with Kara taken and a new player enters the situation.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as Alex regained consciousness, blood running down the side of her face from a cut on her head. Wincing as she clutched her side Alex looked around as she remembered what had happened, Agent Davis wanted to kill her and Agent Gregory only for Gregory to drive the SUV straight into a brick wall. Looking at the front seat Agent Davis was unmoving, his eyes fixed on the driver and he did not look as if he was breathing.

Unbuckling her belt Alex hissed in pain as she pushed herself forward and gently leaned across to check Agent Davis’s pulse. Placing her fingers on his neck Alex let out a sigh of relief; he was dead from a broken neck sustained from the impact. Agent Gregory in the meantime groaned painfully as Alex moved to check his pulse “Greg, Greg; you okay?” Alex asked concerned about the young agent.

The young agent nodded his head, wincing as he shifted in his seat and attempted to move as DEO SUV’s pulled up behind the car. Alex pushed her door open “Hold on” she urged as she climbed out of the totaled SUV before collapsing into J’onn’s arms. “Gregory, he’s injured” Alex struggled to get out as she limbed her way over to the nearby bench with J’onn’s help.

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be okay” J’onn said as he aided her as she sat in the bench, her leg broken from the impact and no doubt concussed from the force of the impact.

Pressing her hand to her forehead Alex hissed in pain as she looked at J’onn “Agent Gregory said I was to be brought in for questioning?” she asked.

“You were, there was evidence you went to Maxwell Lords office last night” J’onn explained.

“But I wasn’t… I was with Kara” Alex explained as she shook her head “J’onn; I’d never…” she went to finish but J’onn cut her off.

“I know, Winn checked, and he found the security footage was of a previous visit during your investigation into Maxwell Lord before after Kara started out” J’onn explained “Somebody merely altered the date and time stamp to make it look recent” he said but Alex could tell he was holding something back from her.

“What is it?” Alex asked worried, Kara was never far away from her and always knew when she was in trouble. She would have heard the crash and came running so why was not she and the look on J’onn’s face told her “We just came from Kara’s, she’s been taken” he explained.

“What do you mean ‘Taken’?” Alex demanded as she rose to her feet, momentarily stumbling on her injured leg as she glared at him.

“Hey place was destroyed, there looked to be a heavy fight and there…” J’onn closed his eyes as he looked away “There was blood” he admitted.

Alex felt the world around her beginning to grow darker, but she refused to accept Kara was gone “Take me there” she demanded.

“Alex you need medical attention” J’onn tried to get her to stop but she would not listen.

“Damn it J’onn, take me to Kara’s!” Alex demanded.

J’onn knew better than to argue with Alex, with a nod of his head he led her to the SUV and climbed into the driver’s seat before starting the engine. Alex settled into the passenger seat as she grabbed her seatbelt and tightened it before J’onn stepped on the gas and the SUV pulled away and drove back to Kara’s apartment.

** In the meantime: **

Kara was strapped into a leather seat with her hands bound behind her back, she was awfully weaker now and she was bruised and bloodied from her fight with Maxima. Though it was not because of the fight that she was weaker now, it was because of the glowing green chunk of Kryptonite at her feet. Kara’s eyes scanned the room she was sitting in in front of a console.

She was on a ship; Maxima’s ship and Maxima was no doubt busy with getting the ship prepped and readied for launch. Wincing as she shifted in her seat, Kara felt the ropes digging into her wrists as the doors behind her opened followed by the sound of heals clapping on the metallic floor and the sultry voice of Maxima sounded “I see you are awake my queen” she said.

Kara looked at Maxima “Look, just let me go” Kara attempted “I’ve told you, I cannot be your queen” she said. Right now, all Kara wanted to do was go home and be with Alex, tell her how she felt about her and cuddle up on the couch together and watch movies.

Or probably make out like a couple of horny teenagers; Kara really did not have a game plan in what followed her confession of love.

Maxima tutted as she stepped closer, her fingers running through Kara’s hair “Just think, you and I can rule Almerac together” she said.

“I really don’t want to rule though Maxima, I like my life here on Earth” Kara answered as she looked at the Kryptonite “Besides, be a bit difficult to have a queen that’s dead” she said.

Looking down at the green rock Maxima’s gaze returned to Kara “No need to worry, as soon as you are away from the sun… I’ll throw that into space” Maxima assured before she made her way out of the room leaving Kara alone.

** Kara’s apartment: **

Alex was not sure what to expect when she walked into Kara’s apartment with J’onn and the DEO agents. But it sure as hell was not what she was looking at now, the whole apartment was destroyed. The couch was torn in half, the walls burned by what could be described as burns from Kara’s heat vision. The table was destroyed, the kitchen counter was wrecked, and the sink was smashed.

The whole apartment was nothing but a complete nightmare with blood spattered across the walls and the ceilings. Even the toiler was smashed to pieces and there was a strand of red hair on the floor no doubt from Kara’s attacker. Alex looked around her as her eyes scanned her surroundings, a lump in her throat as she saw the blood spatter up the walls and across the ceiling.

“God Kara, please let this be your attackers’ blood” Alex whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she grabbed the test kit and began to take samples of the blood and took the red hair. Alex had the evidence taken back to her lab before she was left alone in Kara’s apartment, fear creeping in as she closed her eye and wondered what had happened here.

“Please… please be okay” Alex whispered as she turned and walked out of the apartment before stopping and turning to the agent left standing guard outside. Pulling out her notepad Alex jotted down her address before handing it to the agent outside, the agent was a woman with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes that looked awfully familiar to Alex, but she could not place her.

“Look, can you pack up Kara’s clothes please and take them to this address” Alex asked as she handed the piece of paper to the woman.

“Sure M… Agent Danvers” The woman answered as she offered Alex a smile “I… I hope you find her” she said.

“I will” Alex answered as she smiled “You’re a fan?” she asked.

“I… I am” The woman answered as she tucked a strand of her shaggy blonde hair back behind her ear “I’m Diana” she introduced.

“How long have you been with the DEO?” Alex asked confused, she had never seen the young woman who for some reason resembled Kara.

“Only a week” Diana answered as she looked at the address “Pack her things and bring them to your place” she parroted the order before stepping inside the apartment.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and she turned and walked away, Diana came to a sudden stop and looked back out into the hallway and watched as Alex stepped onto the elevator. It was with a heavy heart as she watched Alex step onto the elevator, it would be the last time she would ever see Alex again.

Stepping back into the apartment Diana wiped the tears from her eyes before grabbing her phone and she dialed the number.

“Have you found her?” A familiar voice on the other end of the phone asked.

“I haven’t… she’s not here and now we’ve another problem” Diana choked as she ran her hand through her hair, panic setting in.

“What’s going on?” The voice asked, sounding worried.

“My mom’s killer is here… all too soon.”

“Maxima?” The voice asked, horrified at the events which was transpiring “What the hell is your mother playing at?”

“Auntie Sara… I’m scared” Diana’s breathing became heavier as she collapsed to the floor.

** DEO: **

“Are you saying the blood is Almerac?” J’onn said as he followed Alex back into her lab, she had just finished and made the discovery. Alex nodded her head as she handed the result to J’onn “It is, I’ve double checked and it’s from a woman” Alex explained.

J’onn looked at the results Alex had given to him “Maxima” he said as he looked at Alex “She wanted Kara to be her queen.”

“Yeah, but to go to extreme lengths like assault and kidnapping?” Alex asked clearly not understanding why Maxima would do what she did.

“It’s plausible, Almerac is on the brink of a major Civil War… maybe she’s desperate to have a queen and reign in order” J’onn suspected.

“Do we know who it was that changed the date and time stamp on the security footage at Maxwell Lords office?” Alex asked clearly wanting to know who it was that set her up.

“Not yet” J’onn answered “Look, we’ll find Maxima and Kara” he assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder “Superman is searching, Maxima can’t take Kara off planet until the search dies down so that gives us a chance” he assured.

Alex nodded her head though she did not look convinced.

Alex had no faith in Superman.

Looking at the vial of blood Alex had taken from the crime scene Alex looked to the fridge, inside was an injector gun with a vial of thick dark blue liquid. Looking at the blood belonging to the Almerac queen Alex picked up the vial and got to work.

There was only one person capable of saving Kara.

And that was Alex.

** The Waverider: **

Diana sat in the leather seat opposite Ava and Sara Lance from the years 2050 but they had not aged a single day. Ava and Sara looked as young as they were when they had first met though their team had changed. Diana dried the tear from her cheek as she sniffled heavily, looking at her god parents “Have you found her?” she asked.

Shaking her head Sara released a heavy sigh “No… not yet but we do know it was her that changed the date and time stamp on the security footage” Sara answered.

Shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her hair Ava looked at Sara “What I do not get though is why, why bring her wife’s murderer here at all?” she asked, “Only to set 2021 Alex up for murder?”

“Momma blamed herself for what happened to mom, said things should have been different?” Diana whispered to herself.

“You know…” Sara swallowed the lump in her throat as she ducked her head down “If there is no other way, she might not give you any other option but to kill her” she warned.

“Alex stopped being my mother the day mom died.”

"She's a monster"


	5. Kara's birthday pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's 18th birthday and her girlfriend is in Stanford with her new but flirty best friend Maggie, could Kara be losing her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest one-shot featuring human Kara in high school dating Alex who is in Stanford.
> 
> It's kara's birthday and she is miserable.

** Midvale – Kara: **

“Kara Kent; time to get up or you’re going to be late” the sound of her adopted mother’s voice calling from downstairs pulling Kara away from her thoughts as she gazed at her computer. Looking at the door “Coming mom” Kara called back as she got to her feet and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans Kara opened the door of her bedroom and stepped into the hallway before she made her way downstairs.

Kara had been adopted by her Martha and Johnathan Kent when she was a baby, she never met or knew her biological parents. She only knew that they had died in an explosion when she was a baby, and her Aunt gave her up because she was unable to take care of Kara. She never felt slighted that her aunt gave her up, she was a baby and after months of research she had discovered why her aunt gave her up.

Her Aunt Astra was a soldier who was suffering PTSD and was taking drugs, she did not want to raise Kara in that environment, so she had given the baby up. Kara was grateful, she had a shot at a better life because her Aunt wanted what was best for her and Jonathan and Martha Kent were her parents, they were all she needed. Kara grabbed her bag from the table and slipped it over her shoulder before she moved to Marth and Jonathan and pressed her lips to their cheeks “Love you both” she called.

“Love you too” “Have a good day” Jonathan and Martha called after her before sharing a smile and they closed the book before sharing a look.

Today was a special day for Kara; it was her birthday, and she was 18 years old and close to graduating. Kara wished her girlfriend were there for her, but her girlfriend was in Stanford and unable to get away leaving Kara with only her best friend and parents. Things between her girlfriend and her had been tense lately, especially since her girlfriend’s new best friend was awfully flirty and handsy with her girlfriend.

Kara had been to Stanford last week; she had decided to take the train and drive out to surprise her girlfriend only to witness Maggie Sawyer; her girlfriend’s new best friend getting handsy with her beautiful girlfriend. Kara trusted her girlfriend; it was Maggie though that Kara did not trust so Kara got jealous and after a row with her girlfriend Kara returned home.

She had not received a text message from since it had happened, and her girlfriend had not posted much on social media either. Kara was regretting their fight and she had texted an apology, but her girlfriend had not responded leaving Kara hurt. Clearing her mind Kara stepped on the bus and moved to the back to join her friends Lena and Sam. There was a 3rd best friend, but she was with Ava at the far back of the bus making out rather heatedly.

Lena smiled at her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze Lena removed her hand and they talked; Kara felt much lighter after talking.

“Sam!” Lena cried out as she jumped off the bus and jogged over to her girlfriend in the car park, Kara stepped off the bus and smiled as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She watched as Lena flung herself on her girlfriend and made out causing Kara to chuckle as she turned and made her way to the entrance of the school.

“Good Morning Kara” Kara’s favorite English Lit teacher greeted her with a beaming smile causing Kara to smile back “Hey Eliza” Kara greeted in return with a nod of her head “Have you heard from…?” she went to ask.

Eliza shook her head “No, sorry but she’s been radio silence” Eliza answered. It was not a lie; Eliza really had not heard from her daughter in a while but for her it was not unheard of. Her daughter and her had a strained relationship since Eliza’s husband died tragically in a car crash. “Happy birthday Kara” Eliza said as she placed a hand on her shoulder before she turned and made her way back inside.

“Thanks” Kara called after her as she watched the older blonde retreat inside the school and Kara sighed heavily. Looking around her Kara smiled when she saw Sara, Ava, Lena, and Sam waiting for her, but she really did not want to be a 5th wheel. Alex could not even be bothered to text her to say Happy Birthday, probably with Maggie right now. The thought of the woman left a sour taste in Kara’s mouth as she walked over to Lena and the others.

Though she was miserable; she was not going to distance herself from her friends.

Kara Kent needed her friends.

As Kara walked with her friends before she told them she would catch up as she walked to her locker. Slipping the key into the lock Kara turned it and opened the door, pictures of her and Alex together bringing a smile to her lips as she gazed at the pictures.

As she stood there gazing at the pictures, her mind flashed back to that first day Alex asked Kara out.

** Flashback – 1 Year ago: **

1 year ago, it was just after Kara’s 17th birthday and the snow was falling. It had been 3 months since the tragic accident that claimed the lives of a fellow student and everyone had finally moved on. Kara and Leslie had been best friends and Kara felt guilty for not stopping Leslie from driving home that evening. Leslie had been upset because she had just discovered her girlfriend had been cheating on her with another student.

Leslie was miserable and decided to go home, Kara attempted to convince her to let her drive her home, but Leslie wanted to be alone and refused. Kara eventually allowed Leslie to go and promised she would explain to the teachers. A few hours later the Sheriff arrived and revealed that Leslie had in fact been killed in a car crash. For months after Kara felt sick and felt guilty for not stopping Leslie from driving home.

It took an intervention from Kara’s parents, her aunt, her crush, and her best friends to get Kara to finally realize that it had never been her fault. She was not the only one that carried the guilt for what had happened to Leslie, but Kara was the only one that the school had not blamed. Siobhan was Leslie’s ex-girlfriend and the one who cheated on her with Maxwell Lord who was in the same year as Alex Danvers was which was a year above Kara and Leslie.

Siobhan was a year above Kara and Leslie, in the same year as Alex and Maxwell Lord. Siobhan was forced to move away because of the guilt and the blame and Maxwell Lord could not care less about the death of Leslie. Kara was with Sara, Lena, and Sam when Alex walked over to the trio with a smile “Hey Kara” Alex greeted with a smile. Kara had always had a crush on Alex Danvers since that first day in school so long ago.

“H-H-Hey” Kara stuttered nervously as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as she looked to Lena and Sara who were snickering in amusement at how shy Kara was with Alex.

Alex was easily the most popular girl in school “So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movie with me?” she asked as she tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

Kara’s mouth felt open and she stuttered before looking to Lena and Sara with a look of panic on her face. Lena and Sara soon realized that the panic was real, Kara was hyperventilating as she looked to Alex and then back to them with a look of desperation. Alex grew concerned as she looked at Kara and saw she was starting to hyperventilate, and she jumped into action before Lena and Sara had a chance.

Lena and Sara watched in amazement as Alex calmed Kara down but again found Kara could not talk. Kara was a wreck right now and Alex found it adorable, Kara’s mouth was opening and closing trying to speak but no sounds came out. Sara and Lena shared a look before shaking their heads and Lena walked up to Kara and stomped on her foot. Kara let out a high-pitched squeak and pouted as she hopped on one foot.

“You’re welcome” Lena said shaking her head with a smirk as she turned and made her way back to Sara who was giggling. Kara looked to Alex and she smiled, nodding her head eagerly “I would love to” she answered Alex’s question.

Alex’s smile brightened as she handed Kara a folded piece of paper “Great, here’s my number” she said before turning and walking away leaving Kara staring dumbly at her.

Sighing dreamily Kara leaned back against her locker as Sara and Lena giggled at her expense not that she really cared, she was walking on cloud 9.

** Present Day: **

“You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?” Lena asked as she leaned against the locker next to Kara’s and gazed at her best friend knowingly “Has she called you, texted you?” she asked.

Kara shook her head as she looked down, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at Lena “Was I wrong, making her wait for that long?” she asked.

“No, you were open and honest, and Alex told you she would wait for you to be ready” Lena answered as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Lisa told me that in making Alex wait was what made me lose her, why she went off with Maggie” Kara answered as she looked down “Maybe… Maybe I should have given it up to Alex.”

“Sex is not to be entered into lightly Kara, you wanted it to be special” Lena replied “Lisa is a slut and a bully, she’s slept with most of the high school football team” she said.

“But was I unfair to make Alex wait a whole year for me to give up the goods?” Kara asked as she looked into her best friends’ emerald eyes searching for if Lena thought Lisa was right.

“As I said, Lisa is a slut and a bully… Alex didn’t want you for your body Kara; she wanted you because she loved you and she still does” Lena stated.

Kara scoffed “Got a funny way of showing it” she muttered petulantly.

Lena sighed as she pulled Kara into her side “Come on, we need to get to class” she said before they made their way to class,

Kara smiled to herself and she wrapped an arm around her best friend, together they made their way to class.

Unaware that Alex was riding back into Midvale intent on surprising Kara and apologizing to her.

Kara needed to know… Alex only wanted her.

Not Maggie.

Only Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Queen's of Earth X
> 
> Kara and Alex come face to face with their Earth X doppelgangers. 
> 
> Only to get an eye-opening revelation.


	6. Authors note - Kara's Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need help solving the issue of Evil Future Alex.

Hello there everyone.

I am in need of help right now concerning future Evil Alex and the OC daughter of Kara and Alex.

How do I solve the problem I have caused.

Right now all I have is Diana's backstory and that Diana will switch the vial which contains the Almerac genetic DNA strain with one that contains Kryptonian DNA instead which she brought from the future.

How do I solve the problem?


	7. Kara's Queen: Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pulls a switch and Kara meets a familiar face from her future.

Diana’s life was not an easy one growing up, she had very little to no memory of her mom except for stories told to her by her namesake Diana Prince. Diana was raised by Ava and Sara Lance, they were her god parents from the age of 5 years old. Diana’s life was difficult, she had 2 human godparents to raise her and she had very little friends.

When she turned 15 she discovered who her mom was; Supergirl who died on her 5th birthday but there was no mention of who her mother was. Diana had 2 mothers; Supergirl and a hybrid Kryptonian/Human named Alex but that was all that was known about her. Like with her mom; Diana had little to no memories of her mother who had abandoned her on the Waverider when she was 5.

Diana discovered that it was Queen Maxima of Almerac that had killed her mom and Diana had been taken there by Sara and Ava to confront her only to make awful discovery. Almerac had been utterly destroyed, there was nothing left of the home planet of Queen Maxima who died. Sara and Ava managed to salvage the remnants to find out what happened here and Diana felt sick.

Her mother had crossed the line; Alex had destroyed the planet using an experimental weapon which poisoned the atmosphere killing every Almerac on the planet. Disgusted by her mother’s actions Diana vowed to stop her mother no matter what and they discovered Alex stole a crashed time ship. So Diana along with Sara and Ava proceeded to chase Alex through time in hope of stopping Alex from irrevocably damaging time forever.

Which led her hear, Diana had just turned 20 when she, Sara and Ava tracked Alex to this timeline.

Diana was in her bedroom on the Waverider, she was sitting alone with her thoughts as she looked at the photo’s she kept in her lockbox. Pictures of her as a baby in the arms of her Mom; Kara Danvers and beside Kara was Alex. A lone teardrop dripping onto the photograph in her hand as she looked out the window, the Waverider was hovering in space just above the Earth.

 _“Miss Danvers, Captain Lance and Captain Sharpe wish to see you”_ Gideon announced pulling Diana from her thoughts. Wiping the tears from her cheek Diana dumped the photo’s back into the lock box before she got to her feet and walked to the door. Sara and Ava were on the bridge looking at the holoimage of the planet below them “Hey Di” Sara greeted as she walked over to Diana and pressed her lips to the young woman’s cheek.

“Hey Auntie Sara” Diana replied as she wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her tight before hugging Ava “So, what’s up?” Diana asked as she smoothed out the creases of her flannel shirt.

“Good news is that we’ve located our Alex” Sara said as she rubbed the back of her neck “Better news Is that we’ve also located Kara” she said.

“And the bad news?” Diana asked as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face as she looked at the holo-image of Earth.

“Bad news is that Alex of this time is planning on injecting herself with Almerac DNA” Sara explained.

“Shit” Diana whispered as she rolled her head back with a sigh before looking at her god-parents “Do we know what our Alex is up to?” she asked.

“We do, she was the one that altered the video footage to set up her past self” Sara explained “We believe Alex is aiding Maxima, she’s letting Maxima take her back to Almerac” she said.

Diana couldn’t believe it “Seriously, she’s really willing to enslave my mom to stand as Maxima’s queen just to save her life” she asked “That’s fucking stupid” Diana snapped.

“Di… Language” Ava chastised as she glared at the young woman who instantly ducked her head shyly “Sorry” she muttered.

Looking at the holo-image Diana hummed to herself “Where is Alex now?” she asked before shaking her head to correct herself “I mean past Alex?” she asked.

 _“Agent Danvers is in the medbay, having her leg seen to by the medical staff”_ Gideon answered.

“Okay, first I need to switch that damn vial with the Kryptonian based DNA re-sequencer” Diana answered as she turned “I need to get to the fortress” she said.

Sara and Ava shared a look as they watched her leave “Does she know that in killing Maxima, she’s going to erase herself and her mother too” Ava asked.

“I’m sure she does” Sara smiled as she turned to Ava “Maxima is the root cause of all of this; Kill Maxima and Alex never goes dark and Kara lives”

“Meaning this Diana will be erased from time and she can live the life she was meant to live” Ava finishes with a sad smile “It’s… It’s just” Ava drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

Sara pulled her wife into her arms “I know baby” she whispered as she pressed her lips to her wife’s.

** Maxima’s ship: **

Kara was still tied to the leather seat in the cockpit of Maxima’s ship, her hands bound behind her back as Maxima was outside talking to somebody. Kara’s skin was pale and her eyes were glazed over, the Kryptonite seriously hurting her now after prolonged exposure. Kara’s breathing was short gasps and wheezes as she rolled her head to the side weakened from the Kryptonite but hearing the door hiss behind her.

“H-Help” Kara wheezed as she turned her head to the side trying to get a clear view of the arrival thinking it was maxima. The arrival removed the ropes from her wrist and instead clamped something onto her wrists. The figure grabbed the Kryptonite rock and dumped it in a lead container before drawing away from Kara and walked back to the door “Please, let me go” Kara pleaded.

The figure lowered their head as they came to a sudden stop at the sound of Kara’s voice and slowly they turned around “Please… understand” the voice pleaded. Kara’s heart lodged in her throat as she recognized the voice, the figure slowly walking back towards her chair before walking around so Kara could get a clearer view. Kara couldn’t believe what or who she was seeing right now as the woman came into view.

Alex?

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she gazed at the woman in shock; standing before her was Alex Danvers but not her Alex. This Alex was darker; wearing a long black trench coat, dark jeans, leather boots, a black tank top with the symbol of the house of El on her chest in silver and her hair was longer but it was her face that drew the most attention. Half of Alex’s face had been badly burned and scarred, so much that not even her advanced Kryptonian healing could heal her.

“Alex… why?” Kara asked confused as she gazed at Future Alex in utter confusion.

“To save you” Alex looked away, not wanting Kara to see her so broken.

She began to explain.

** DEO: **

Making her way into the DEO using the cover she had assumed the first time she snuck in, Diana stepped off the elevator and looked around her before she scanned for Alex. Alex was still with the medical team getting her leg fixed up leaving Diana with ample time as she made her way towards the lab. Making her way up the stairs and walking towards the lab Diana looked around before ducking inside.

The vial sitting on the desk of Alex’s lab in sight as Diana closed the door gently behind her and she slowly walked around and reached into the inside jacket pocket. Placing her hand into her pocket Diana pulled out a vial of the same colored liquid before looking around her again before reaching out the picked up the vial which was on Alex’s desk. Quickly replacing the vial with the one she had brought containing with the Kryptonian based DNA sequencer before pocketing the one which Alex had made.

Turning away Diana quickly made her way out of the lab and headed towards the elevator, Diana looked around her just in time to spot Alex leaving the medical room and limped her way back to her lab. Stepping into the elevator Diana pressed the button and descended leaving the DEO behind her. She now made the switch now all she needed to do was to destroy the vial in her pocket and then find her mom.

** Maxima’s ship: **

Kara was in a state of shock by the end of the explanation, Alex had just told her everything and Kara was left speechless by everything Alex had just tole her. Her mouth hanging open as she gazed at the auburn haired woman who she had loved since the first day they had met “Okay, so let me see if I understand” Kara said as she tilted her head to the side “So you and I were married and we had a daughter”

“Yes” Alex answered as she nodded her head once.

“Then Maxima killed me on Diana’s 5th birthday because if she couldn’t have me then neither could you” Kara listed off.

“Yes” Alex repeated as she nodded her head once again.

“You destroyed Almerac and killed Maxima using a weapon that poisoned the atmosphere in revenge” Kara listed off again as she grew stronger but remained powerless.

“Yes” Alex once again repeated automatically.

“You abandoned our daughter when she was 5, leaving her in the care of Sara and Ava” Kara glared harshly at Alex after listing that one.

Alex winced as she ducked her head, cowering beneath the heated gazed of Kara “Yeah”

“And you came back to save me by letting Maxima take me away” Kara finished as she shook her head with a disbelieving expression on her face.

“Yep” Alex replied as she closed her eyes, ashamed.

“I’m not sure which makes me more angry; the fact Maxima killed me and I missed our daughter growing up, the fact that you committed genocide of an entire race, the fact that you are willing to enslave me to Maxima just to save my life” Kara listed off.

“It’s not slavery, you will be free to do as you please and you will be a queen” Alex argued.

“Doesn’t matter how you dress it up Alexander… it’s still enslavement because your forcing me into a life I don’t want!” Kara spat before shaking her head “I think what really pisses me off more… is the fact you ABANDONED OUR DAUGHTER!!!” Kara shouted.

Alex ducked her head again, ashamed of her past mistakes.

Kara shook her head as she looked away before focusing her gaze on Alex "What happened to your face?" she asked, her eyes looking on the burnt half of Alex's face.

"Our daughter when she's really pissed at me" Alex answered.

Alex really made a mess of things.


	8. Jealousy Pt.1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's Earth birthday and is spending it alone until Lena comes to treat her to a night out but has something to say to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> This is a Canon divergence 3 part storyline where Kara is in love with Alex but Alex is with Maggie. 
> 
> Lena knows Kara is Supergirl and Alex chose to spend Kara's Earth Birthday with Maggie.
> 
> Things will heat up and become smutty kalex in part 2 or 3.

As it was Kara’s Earth Birthday; she had expected to spend time with Alex, but Alex was with Maggie at a concert much to Kara’s chagrin. So instead, she was sitting on the couch with her feet up dressed in her PJ’s with a tub of ice cream. Kara hated being on her own, but Alex wanted to be with Maggie and as much as it hurt Kara was not going to begrudge Alex a chance to be happy.

No matter how much Kara wanted Alex to feel the same way.

Kara had been deeply in love with Alex since that very first day they had met so long ago when Clark brought her to the Danvers. Taking a scoop of ice cream Kara unceremoniously dumped it into her mouth, sobbing with a mouthful of ice cream as the brides danced. Swallowing with an audible gulp Kara grabbed the can of whip cream and she brought it to her mouth before pressing.

The cream squirting into her mouth until she had a mouthful and she sobbed before she blew noisily into a hanky. Lena opened the door and poked her head into the apartment, and she looked around before her eyes landed on Kara. Kara was a mess, slugging out on the couch with her hair a wild mess and her PJ’s crumpled and creased.

“Whoa” Lena whispered as she made her way into the apartment, closing the door behind her before walking to the door “Jesus Kara, what have you done to yourself?” she asked rhetorically.

“I’m celebrating alone” Kara replied sarcastically as she opened her arms before taking another squirt of whip cream. Lena looked at the empty cans of cream and the empty beer bottles sprawled out across the floor around the couch.

Shaking her head Lena looked at Kara “Oh hell no, this is not how we’re spending your birthday” Lena stated as she slipped off her jacket “Get up and get dressed, we’re going out” she stated firmly.

Kara pouted “Do we have to; I was about to order pizza” she whined reminiscent of a petulant child.

How did she let herself get talked into this?

“Come on Kara, I really need you to work with me here” Lena pleaded as she dropped onto the couch “You need to move on, Alex is with Maggie” she stated.

“Great, thanks for reminding me” Kara muttered as she took another scoop of ice cream and proceeded to dump it into her mouth only for Lena to snatch the spoon off her “You need a confidence boost, tonight you and I are going out and you will dress sexy” Lena instructed.

“But… I’m comfy here” Kara whined as she looked at the spoonful of ice cream Lena snatched off her “Can’t we stay in?” she asked.

“Nope, you need to get out of your comfort zone” Lena stated as she tossed the spoon into the sink before pulling Kara to her feet “Now, get your butt off the couch, take a shower and get dressed” she instructed as she pushed Kara towards the bathroom.

“Fine, but you’ll clean up the cans of cream and the beer bottles” Kara replied as she trudged her way into the bathroom.

Lena looked victorious for about 2 seconds before Kara’s words finally registered.

“Shit!” Lena muttered as she grabbed a bin bag and began tidying up.

“So where are we going?” Kara called out from the bathroom.

“The new nightclub that opened recently for Gay men and Women” Lena answered as she packed the last bottle “Now come on.”

** Sometime Later: **

With Alex spending the day with Maggie at a concert; Kara had been miserable on her Earth birthday, so Lena convinced Kara to go with her to a gay/lesbian nightclub. Kara had been an open lesbian since she had arrived on the planet, she never hid her sexuality from anyone including Alex. Now though Kara was beginning to ask herself why she let herself get talked into it.

Lena was so convincing in her desire to celebrate Kara’s Earth birthday, but Kara was not in a celebrating mood. The thought of Alex out with Maggie at this very moment caused her stomach to tie up into knots. Being in love sucked especially when the woman you desperately loved and craved everyday only saw you as an adopted sister. Kara was beginning to regret turning down Lucy’s offer for a passionate night of sex.

Sitting on the couch dressed in a charcoal grey pantsuit Lena flicked through the magazine in her hand which was the latest issue of CatCo News with the headline being about an interview with Supergirl and her coming out. Lena smirked as she shook her head “Isn’t it cheating to write the headline about an interview which never happened, considering you are both the interviewer and interviewee?” Lena asked from the couch amused.

Kara poked her head out of the bedroom “Maybe but I am fed up with the men looking at my legs and asking me to dinner” she answered with a shake of her head.

Lena chuckled at her best friend as she flicked through the pages “I bet Alex was fuming” she called out towards the bedroom.

“You can say that again” Kara called back from behind the closed door “Can we not talk about Alex tonight?” she asked.

“Agreed” Lena replied as she closed the magazine before tossing the magazine back onto the coffee table when there was a chime of a cell phone underneath the pile of magazines “You got a message” she called.

“Ignore it” Kara called back as she opened the door “It’s probably Alex again” she said before closing the door.

“Now I am glad you’ve solar flared, Alex really isn’t your favorite person right now” Lena joked as she lifted up the mags and grabbed Kara’s cell phone “15 messages from Alex, all unanswered” Lena called towards the closed bedroom door.

Lena knew she should not, but she could not help but nose at the messages.

_ Message 1 – Alex: Kara, are you okay with me spending time with Alex tonight. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. _

_ Message 2 – Alex: Kara, are you okay… you have not replied to my earlier message. Maggie is asking about you and wishes you a happy birthday. _

_ Message 3 – Alex: Kara, please answer me! I am worried about you and need to know you are okay. _

_ Message 4 – Alex: I know you are hurting about me spending time with Maggie but there is no need for this… I promised I would make it up to you. _

_ Message 5 – Alex: Are you hanging out with ‘Her’ right now? I am telling you Kara it is dangerous telling her you are Supergirl. _

_ Message 6 – Alex: Damn its Kara, stop being such a baby and answer my texts! _

_ Message 7 – Alex: I know You are angry at me for wanting to spend time with Maggie, but she got me tickets to my favorite band… she is my girlfriend Kara! _

_ Message 8 – Alex: Kara, you are being childish, stop being a brat and answer my messages. _

Reading the texts lit a fire inside Lena, Alex could not see what she had in front of her and had no idea how lucky she was. Lena would kill to be with somebody like Kara even if it were for a few hours, Kara was the most amazing and kindest young woman she knew. Supergirl could be a bigger hero and could sour higher than even Superman if she were given a chance instead of being held back.

Lens shook her head as she looked at the final few texts and Lena snapped, she had something important to say to Alex, so she began typing into Kara’s phone. Her anger directing her fingers to the keys to convey her anger at how Alex was treating Kara and remind the agent how lucky she was to have Kara who absolutely loved her. Lena never typed that though, she would never betray Kara’s trust like that, but Alex needed a kick in the ass.

She also needed to unwedge her head from Maggie’s ass along with that large pointy stick the detective had lodged up there.

By the end of the text Lena sat there and she paled when she realized what she had done, she let her anger take hold and she unleashed her wrath on Alex via text.

_ Message 1 – Kara: Alex, it is Lena and quite frankly I am seriously pissed off with you right now. Kara has every right to be angry at you, how can somebody so smart be so fucking stupid? You have no idea how fucking lucky you are to have Kara in your life and no idea how much she adores you. Kara wanted to spend her special day with the one who means the most to her and that was you, but no you chose to spend the day with your girlfriend who quite frankly has that stuck wedged up her ass and does not even like Kara or Supergirl. _

_ Message 2 – Kara continuation: Hell, if I were Kara, I would not want to talk to somebody who behaves more like a god dammed drill sergeant instead of being a friend or even a sister. Kara fucking adores you, but you prefer to use her when it is convenient for you, how can somebody be so fucking blind. Your actions hurt Kara and I am doing something about it, I am taking Kara out to enjoy her special day and we are leaving her phone here. _

Lena winced as she finished reading the text she had sent to Alex and she swallowed with an audible gulp before she paled. Setting her phone onto the table Lena looked away and silently cursed herself as the sound of somebody clearing their throat drew her attention. Looking up and towards the hallway leading to Kara’s bedroom, Lena’s mouth dropped open as she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she could ever imagine.

Standing before her was Kara but dressed in an elegant blue dress and heals, the dress hugging her figure in all the right places. The dress had a slip up the side with showed off plenty of leg which made Lena’s mouth dry. Kara’s glasses were resting comfortably on the bridge of her nose and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Lena looked Kara up and down before she pushed herself off the couch and walked over to her.

Smiling as she stepped closer Lena motioned for Kara to turn around “Nearly perfect” she said as she gently took hold of Kara’s ponytail before releasing it. Kara luxurious long blonde hair flowed around gracefully over her shoulders and Lena was sure she had forgotten how to breath. Backing away and taking the sight of Kara in Lena nodded her head with a beaming grin “Perfect” she said before grabbing Kara’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked as she grabbed her purse from the table as she watched Lena pick up her phone. Lena merely smirked as she turned the camera on, and she pointed it at Kara “Okay smile” Lena said. Resting a hand on her hip Kara stood there and smiled at the camera as Lena pressed the screen which was followed by a soft click as the picture was taken.

“Can we go now?” Kara asked as she reached a handout for her phone, Lena nodded her head as she looked at the phone “Of course, give me a moment” she said as she attached the picture she had just taken on the phone to another message to Alex before pressing send.

_ Message 3 – Kara: Look at the most beautiful woman in National City. _

Kara snatched her phone from Lena, and she looked at it, her expression shifting from shock to angry and then appreciation as she looked at Lena “Thank you” she said as she wrapped her best friend tight in her arms. Lena smiled as she clung to her best friend tight before she grabbed her own cell phone from her pocket and called her limo driver “Oh, leave your phone here” Lena advised.

“Why?” Kara asked as she tapped on the screen before locking her phone “I take it everywhere” she said.

“Yeah, but how many times has Alex tracked you like a sea turtle?” Lena asked as she fixed Kara with a knowing gaze.

“Good point” Kara answered, tossing her phone onto the couch Kara nudged Lena out the door and closed the door behind them just as Kara’s phone chimed with a call from Kara which went unanswered.

Alex did not like the idea of Kara going out with Lena.

Not one bit:

** The Club: **

Kara and Lena arrived at the club, pulling up outside in the limo Kara and Lena climbed out and made where way into the VIP entrance. The beat of the music could be felt in their bones as they made their way inside, the dancefloor was full of men and women dancing. Bumping and grinding against one another, everywhere Kara looked was met with men and women bumping and grinding.

At the far end of the night club Kara could just make out the 2 women against the far wall in a heated make out session, hands roaming and tugging at each other’s clothes before the kiss broke and they staggered out of the club. Kara smiled to herself as she looked around, thankful that she had solar flared because she was sure her heat vision would be in overdrive with how aroused she was right now.

Glancing at her Lena smirked knowingly as she motioned to the booth at the far end of the nightclub and Kara nodded her head leaving Lena to order their drinks. Kara could feel the hungry stairs of the women she had passed, a few eyes lingered on her ass as she passed them causing her cheeks to heat up. Kara’s confidence skyrocketed as she felt the hungry gazes burning into her as she walked to the booth before sitting down.

Looking around her Kara pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as her eyes scanned her surroundings until she spotted Lena making her way through the crowd before reaching their booth. Setting the drinks down and slipping off her unbuttoning her blouse she sat down and looked at Kara with a smirk “I see you have gotten a few interests” she commented “6 o’clock” she stated.

Turning around to look at her six Kara spotted a woman at the bar who was looking at her. The woman was exceptionally beautiful with a body of a supermodel. She had short red hair, green eyes and fair skin wearing a tight black tank top, jeans, and leather boots. The woman smiled at Kara and Kara returned the smile before she turned back to Lena who was smirking at her “What are you waiting for?” she asked.

“I… I can’t just move on from Alex, I still love her” Kara stated as she nursed her drink.

“I know but Alex is moving on, you need to move on too” Lena stated firmly as she took a sip of her drink “Besides… Alex!” Lena eyes bugged out of their sockets as she looked passed Kara.

“Yes Alex, I don’t think I can ever love anyone like I love Alex” Kara stated not realizing Lena was startled.

“No Kara” Lena answered shaking her head “I mean… Alex!” she pointed passed Kara to the door.

Kara turned and looked at the doorway, sure enough Alex was making her way inside the club with Maggie and Alex did not look happy.

“How in Rao’s light did she find us?” Kara asked as she looked to Lena confused, Lena was equally confused.

“She wouldn’t track my phone, would she?” Lena asked as she looked at her phone.

Kara and Lena shared a look “Oh balls” Lena groaned as she rolled her head back.

Kara was looking around for a fast escape route before an idea came to her “You know what, fuck it… Alex has held me back for far too long” she said before grabbing her glass “Time to be a little reckless” she said before downing her glass and she got to her feet.

Lena watched in complete shock as Kara walked over towards the redhead at the bar who was looking at her prior to Alex’s arrival.

“Oh, dear lord, what have I done?” Lena shook her head highly amused before she looked back at Alex who spotted Kara through the crowd, looking livid as the redhead at the bar took Kara by her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Lena was glad she convinced Kara to do this.

Alex looked ready to explode.

Giggling and bouncing in her seat, Lena wished she had popcorn on hand.

Because this was going to be quite a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part.


	9. Jealousy Pt.2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's birthday is ruined by Alex, Kara gets a visitor.

Kara ran her hands over her dress before she walked over to the beautiful redhead at the bar, swaying her hips as she sensually walked drawing the gaze of the women she passed. Biting her lip Kara’s cheeks warmed and struggled to remain confident as she continued to advance on the woman. Looking at Alex in the corner of her eye Kara grumbled to herself, why could not Alex just leave her be and let her enjoy her night.

Stepping up to the woman Kara held a hand out to her “Hi, Kara Danvers” she introduced herself, waiting for the redhead to take her hand.

The redhead’s eyes widened comically “As in the Kara Danvers who wrote the article about Supergirl coming out?” the redhead asked as she turned in her seat and held a hand out “I loved the article, I’m Janey” she introduced “And I have to say, Supergirl doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

Kara was unable to stop herself from blushing at the compliment ‘ _Be cool’_ she chastised herself but failed miserably as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Looking around Kara spotted Alex pushing her way through the crowd and heading towards her drawing a groan from Kara.

Looking curious Janey tilted her head to the side “Are you okay?” she asked as she turned in her seat and focused her attention on Kara who just smiled and nodded her head “Would you like to dance?” Kara asked as she reached a hand out. Janey bit her lower lip before her tongue slipped out and slid across her lips, wetting them as she took Kara’s hand and jumped off the stool.

Lena let out a loud whoop from her seat as she watched Kara and the woman move to the dancefloor, her whoop was drowned out by the music. “Get it girl” Lena called out as she broke down into a fit of giggles, she took a sip of her drink before she ordered another but silently wished she had popcorn. As she sat there watching she could feel the hateful eyes of Alex Danvers glaring into the back of her head.

In the meantime, Alex is watching with Maggie who was unhappy about leaving the concert early. Alex was openly glaring at Lena before her gaze snapped back to Kara, her mouth going dry as her eyes moved up and down Kara in that dress. Damnit why did Kara have to look so damn sexy in that dress, why did she have to leave Alex a drooling mess in everything she wore.

If Kara were not careful, Alex would be starting a fight.

Alex sat there watching Kara and the redhead on the dancefloor together, Alex was leaning against the bar as she glared at the pair. Janey’s hands came to rest on Kara’s hips as she tugged Kara against her, their hips moving together and grinding as Janey’s back was pressed against Kara’s front. Janey’s nose brushing against Kara’s neck causing the blonde to tilt her head to the side.

Fire coursed through Alex’s veins as she glared at the pair on the dancefloor as Maggie watched Alex curiously. Her girlfriend had not been in the best of moods during the concert, she had been constantly checking her phone and texting Kara before Lena finally texted back. Alex had made a mad dash for the car when Lena texted her a picture of Kara in that dress.

Looking at the Dancefloor Maggie’s mouth dropped open as she watched as Kara turned in the redhead’s arms, so they were no face to face. Bodies pressed flush against one another; Kara wrapped her arms around the redhead’s shoulders. Their foreheads pressed against one another, their noses brushing against the other as their bodies bumped and ground against one another.

Alex had seen enough, especially when Janey’s hand moved to Kara’s ass and Alex stormed towards the dancefloor. Taking a sip of her drink Lena spotted Alex storming towards the dancefloor, Maggie was watching from the bar as Alex grabbed Kara and yanked her away from Janey. “Hey, what’s your problem?!” Janey complained as she glared at Alex.

Pushing Janey back Alex pointed at her “Keep your hands off her” Alex snarled.

“Who are you her wife?” Janey asks looking towards Kara for answers.

“My adopted sister” Kara explained as she hissed in pain looking at her arm that Alex was gripping tight… too tight. “Alex, damnit let me go; you’re hurting me!” Kara tried to pull her arm free from Alex’s grip.

Alex had no idea Kara had solar flared.

The words ‘You’re hurting me!’ snapped Alex out of her anger and she turned to look at Kara. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she saw the angry handprint she left on Kara’s arm after releasing her. A lump rising in Alex’s throat as she looked at the blonde guilt ridden “Kara, I’m…” Alex stepped forward to apologize but instead her heart broke as Kara backed away almost afraid of her.

“Kara” Janey went to help her but instead Kara turned and stormed out with Lena following her close behind. Janey ran her hands through her hair, she was confused by what had just happened whilst Alex looked awful. She had no idea what possessed her to react like that and she had no idea Kara had solar flared herself in that last fight. The look Maggie was giving her spoke volumes, she had questions and Alex knew she had to tell the truth.

Kara had been hurt on her special day and Alex had been the one to hurt her.

** Kara’s apartment: **

“Look Kara, I’m sorry… I wanted to treat you on your birthday” Lena called through the closed bedroom door. Kara had been upset since they had left the club and Lena was feeling bad about what had happened. All she wanted to do was treat her best friend, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Kara.

The door opening Lena found Kara back in her PJ’s “It’s not your fault Lena, Alex was the one that ruined the night” Kara said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

“I can’t believe she tracked my phone” Lena said highly angry that Alex would just track her phone so blatantly to find Kara.

“Doesn’t surprise me at all” Kara replied as she sat down on the couch and removed the lid of the ice cream tub. Grabbing the spoon, she had placed on her lap when she had sat down Kara took a scoop of ice cream.

Lena sighed heavily as she sat down beside Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder “So, what will happen now” she asked.

“Nothing, now I just want to be alone” Kara said as she brushed a strand of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

Understanding Kara’s desire to be alone Lena smiled and she pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek “Okay, if you need me; you know my number” she said before she got up.

With that said Kara was left alone.

** Outside: **

Alex was sitting on the bench in the park with Maggie, having left the nightclub not long after Kara. Janey on the other hand seemed to forget all about Kara and moved on to another young woman with dark hair. In the meantime, Alex was concerned about Kara and guilt-ridden at what had transpired in the club, Alex never meant to hurt Kara the way she had.

She was just annoyed with Kara’s behavior and upset at the mere thought of another woman handling Kara like that. The images haunted her memory as she sat there with Maggie, looking out at the water which was sparkling from the moonlight. Closing her eyes as she felt the gentle breeze on her skin and running through her hair Alex slowly began to calm down, but the guilt remained.

“Alex… we need to talk” Maggie stated as she placed a hand on Alex’s leg and Alex knew what was coming.

Once this conversation with Maggie was over, Alex would need to talk to Alex.

There was no denying it anymore for Alex.

She was in love with Kara.

** Kara’s apartment: **

Kara was still miserable after what had happened, her arm still hurt from what happened in the club with Alex. Rubbing her arm though wincing from the dull pain Kara pushed herself to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Pouring herself another cup of coffee before returning to the couch for the night; Lena had texted her a few minutes ago to ask her if she was okay.

Grabbing her phone when it chimed again Kara’s smile fell from her lips when she saw it was Alex texting her.

_ Message – Alex: Kara, please talk to me… I will explain everything if you give me a chance. _

Kara grumbled petulantly as she dropped her phone onto the couch beside her before going back to dig into the ice cream. As she dug into the ice cream tub Kara took a scoop and dumped it into her mouth before proceeding to get another scoop of ice cream. Grabbing her cell phone and checking her phone Kara saw she had a text message from Lucy Lane which made Kara smile.

Opening the text message Kara read it.

_ Message – Lucy: Hey Kara, just heard off Lena and I cannot believe Alex did that to you. Do you want me to come over and give you a shoulder to cry on? _

Kara’s fingers hovered over the touch screen ready to type her response, Kara was seriously considering taking Lucy up on a passionate one-night stand. Afterall she was powerless now so she could finally have some fun and not worry about hurting somebody. This was not what she wanted though, she wanted to be with Alex and make love to her but instead Kara was alone on her own earth birthday and miserable because of Alex.

She was not angry that Lena had told Lucy what had happened, Lucy and Lena were close friends with one another, and Lena was worried about Kara. Nursing her tub of ice cream dressed in her PJ’s Kara took a scoop and went to dump it into her mouth before she stopped. No longer having an appetite Kara dumped the scoop back into the tub inside before closing the kid down on it.

Getting up from the couch Kara tossed the spoon into the sink before returning the tub to the freezer. Kicking the door shut gently Kara stretched her arms out and arched her back as she moved towards the bedroom to get some sleep but instead the sound of somebody gently knocking on the door pulled her attention. Stepping back and looking at the door Kara hummed in confusion as she looked at the time before she moved to the apartment door.

Unlocking the door before putting her eye against the peephole Kara tensed up when she saw Alex standing outside. Pulling back and placing her hand against the doorknob Kara was contemplating ignoring it but she knew Alex would not give up so instead she opened the door. Turning the doorknob Kara pulled it open and greeted Alex who was outside waiting patiently “Hey Kara, can we talk?” she asked.

Stepping to the side Kara motioned for Alex to come in and Alex smiled as she stepped into the apartment. Closing the door behind Alex; Kara sauntered back over to the couch and sat down as Alex stood there and nervously fidgetted with her fingers.

“Well?” Kara asked as she sat on the couch, leaning back, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex took a deep breath “I… I just wanted to apologize” she said as she looked down at her hands ashamed “I was… I was a bitch, and I am so, so sorry” she said.

Shaking her head Kara looked away from Alex and took a deep breath “Why, why would you do something like that?” Kara asked.

“I… I hated seeing ‘That Woman’ with her hands on you” Alex answered, spitting the words ‘That woman’ full of venom “I hated seeing her hold you like that” she stated.

“Alex, I am a single woman… I deserve to be happy” Kara replied as she leapt to her feet and walked away “So what?” she asked as she turned to Alex, her eyes blazing with fury “You can be happy with Maggie, but I’m not allowed to move on?” she asked.

“Kara please” Alex tried as she stepped closer, but Kara backed up.

“Do you know how much it hurts, seeing you with that woman!” Kara snapped, her voice trembling as she struggled to keep her tears at bay “How much it tears me apart when I see you with her?”

Alex stepped closer slowly as hope sparked in her chest “Kara, what are you saying?” Alex asked although she already knew but wanted to hear the words from Kara’s lips.

“I’m saying, nobody meets their soulmate at 12 but I did” wiping the tears from her eyes Kara turned away.

Alex tilted her head to the side as her lips curled into a smile as her hands came to rest on Kara’s hips and she tugged the blonde closer.

Kara forgot her voice soon after as Alex claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
